Playing Dress Up
by ScottyBgood
Summary: The moonlight spilled in through a crack in the curtains, illuminating the figure that was standing by the window. The girl, laying on the bed, gasped as she saw the figure, dressed in formal, if slightly archaic, cloths of the type a man might have worn going to the theater back in Victorian days. Is it some scene out of a nightmare, or just people playing dress up. Jori fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.

:}

The moonlight spilled in through a crack in the curtains, illuminating the figure that was standing by the window. The girl, laying on the bed, gasped as she saw the figure, dressed in formal, if slightly archaic, cloths of the type a man might have worn going to the theater back in Victorian days. Slowly, the figure moved forward, out of the shadows, her pale skin darkened by the shadows.

"W-who?" The girl asked. A beautiful young Latina, wearing only her night shirt, wasn't used to seeing someone next to her window in the moonlight. Her room was away from trees, and there was no ledge to stand upon. Whomever it was not only had to climb to the second story, but hers was the side of the house that faces the drop, adding to the impossibility that someone had somehow made it up to her room.

"Just an admirer." Came the reply, in a female voice. Her voice was thick, rich and deep and smooth as silk. Slowly she moved out of the shadows, allowing the girl to see her more clearly. The pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight. "I saw you singing tonight, and felt that maybe, I might drop by, let you know how much I appreciated it. You have," the pause was brief, "Such talent. Your so beautiful. I was tired of waiting, hiding who I was. It's time I introduced myself, and maybe, if you'd like, I can show you a thing or two about life."

"My dad's a cop." The girl warned.

"And not here right now." The stranger replied. "I checked, when I got here, and noticed that no one was here. No one except you, who so graciously offered me entrance into your home not an hour ago."

"You!" The girl said, but as much as she wanted to close, approach, she had instead backed herself to the end of the bed, holding her comforter between them like some kind of shield. "I thought you were joking. This is a joke, right? I mean, you can't be a… a..."

"Vampire?" The woman asked. "How else did I get into your room?"

"I-I don't know." The girl stammered. "But, when I saw you, you weren't dressed like that. You were in a tee shirt, jeans..."

"I can generate an illusion, something to blend into the world without having to constantly buy clothing." The vampire explained. "In time, maybe I'll teach you. That is, assuming we decide we're meant to be together. Would you like to experience the nights forever?"

The girl was terrified, crying silently, even as curiosity started to give her some measure of confidence. "Will it hurt?"

"Only a little bit." The vampire said. "And we'll do everything to keep this as comfortable as possible. But be warned, being turned isn't as easy as just me biting you. No, the process is more," She hesitated, just a second, to emphasis her words, "intimate. It'll take time, days, to finish. Days you'll never forget. For now, we stat with me marking you, making sure we're compatible. That was the mistake my sire made, not making sure I was… compatible. Lets not make that mistake, shall we?"

The girl was on her feet, walking towards the woman, holding out her hand. "I… I want this, I really do. But I'm so young, and there's so much of the world I want to see."

"And this just got cliche, Vega." The vampire, Jade, said. "I don't get it. You won the bet, and instead of making me wear pink at school, or some other embarrassing thing, I'm here acting out a rejected scene from the worst of the Dusk films. Not that this isn't embarrassing, cause it is. Only thing is, we're alone, in the dark, and no one could possible know what we're doing."

"I KNOW!" A voice echoed from outside.

"TRINA! LEAVE US BE!" Tori called back. Then, quickly, she scampered to her bed side table and turned on the lamp. The light made clear what had been cast in shadows just moments before. Tori looked at Jade, smiling a sheepish smile. "Sorry about her." Tori said, only to have everything come crashing out in a burst of laughter. "My god, isn't that what Beck used to say about you?"

"Way to make sure I don't toss you out the window, Vega." Jade growled, her voice low.

"Now, lets take this moment to go over a few things." Tori said, smiling. "This is supposed to be a little creepy, in a comforting sort of way. You're here to seduce her, make her want to be your undead bride."

"And I thought this was an elaborate ruse to..." Jade's voice faded, as a confused look crossed her face. "What the hell am I doing here, anyways. I mean, your writing usually sucks, but this, it feels all dark romance meets school girls fantasy. If not for the tux, where'd you get it anyways, but if not for it, I'd think you had me here to screw around."

Tori blushed. "Screwing around, as in..." The order was telling. "I wasn't after sex, just..."

"Oh my god, Vega, is this your sick, twisted Dusk fantasy? I-I don't even know the series enough to guess at who I'm supposed to be here." Jade was trying to stay calm, but her mind was spinning of into an odd direction. "So what kind of fetish based fantasy are we living out for you?"

"No fantasy, just trying a little roll playing." Tori said. "You know, an acting exercise."

"You handed me notes, words to say, and then have me acting it out in your darkened room, and it's just acting?" Jade asked. "Stick to roll playing, it's closer. And were you really gonna end the scene with me hovering close to you, getting ready for this test, or did you want me to actually start biting, cause contrary to popular belief, I'm not into that chiz."

"SHE LIKES YOUR BOOBIES." Trina yelled through the door.

Tori yanked open the door to find her sister sitting there, a glass in her hand, holding the bottom to her ear and using the top to help her listen through the door. "TRINA!" Tori screeched. Somehow, Gtrina kept hold of the glass. "I THOUGHT YOU WENT DOWN STAIRS!"

"I did, to get the glass." Trina replied, oddly calm. "Jade, I read that Tori planned to use her winning, assuming she won that stupid bet, to get you to help her deal with her tit fascination."

"YOU READ MY DIARY?!" Tori looked ready for violence.

"I never saw that." Jade commented. Tori glared at her, and she relented. "Okay, I haven't read your diary, but only cause Sinjin was gonna insist on having a copy himself, and I didn't need him sharing. You know, y0ou shouldn't keep a copy on your laptop" Her evil smile faltered. "And I didn't feel like invading your privacy. I do have some respect for the right to keep a secret."

"Tori, you can be mad at me for reading your diary, or you can tell Jade here why you dressed her up in an outfit that hides her tits, since those are the things you, and just about every guy, seems to notice about her." Trina offered. "Not that it's that hard. I mean, Jade, for a girl determined to be respected for your mind, I can't remember you ever wearing anything that hid away the size of those puppies."

"I'm pretty." Jade snapped.

"And that outfit emphasis that." Trina pointed out. "Focuses on the face, your eyes." Her eyebrow went up. "I get it, you wanted to see if you still wanted to snoodle when her titties were hidden, right?"

Tori sighed. "I wanted to know if I was attracted to her, so I had her come over, set up a scene and everything, that would lead to a kiss." The younger Vega admitted. "Jade, I have no illusions that you might be interested, but I needed to know if this was just an infatuation, or if I'm really attracted to you."

"Just a kiss?" Jade asked. "No plans on turning it into a make out session? I mean, what if I like it? Me and Beck broke up again, so technically I'm a single woman, free to snog anyone I wanna."

"Like you'd want to make out with me." Tori scoffed.

"Um, Tori, I think, in her bitchy way, Jade just said she might." Trina said, looking at Jade.

"Only, A, this isn't the fantasy I'd have chosen, and B, no fair using a bet to try and set up something like this. I mean, we agreed to keeping it, um, safe." Jade said.

"We agreed to the same rules that Sikowitz set up with his yes challenge." Tori huffed. "I was just hoping the romance of the scene would grab you."

"So, Jade, your interested in my sister, and she obviously wants you, and not just for the mamories." Trina started chuckling.

""Focus." Tori chastised.

"I was thinking," Trina said through laughs, "That maybe you could, I don't know, skip to the part where you and her do a little kissing, fulfill her fantasy, and then, later, maybe Tori can return the favor."

"That really not necessary." Tori stammered.

"No, it is, or you'll never know, and I suspect Jade might want this too." Trina pointed out to her sister.

"What I want is to earn a little happiness." Jade huffed. "But thats not happening tonight, so okay, let do this so I can go home."

"Wait." Trina cut them off. "Tori, you never said where you got the tux."

"Thats what you want to know? Really, that?" Tori asked, shocked at her sisters antics. "Fine, School. The costuming class, they make all kinds of chiz, and often just leave it afterwords. And they, like, they already paid for that cloth, so the department can sometimes sell stuff for a song."

"Oh." Jade said, looking down at her outfit again. "Good fit, though."

"It only cost me five bucks." Tori said, smiling. "You can keep it if you like."

"After you make my sister a happy girl." Trina instructed. "I'm gonna head on down to the living room now, cause I only wanted to hear you and her work this chiz out. No desire to hear the actual kissing., just, no hurry, take your time. Really try it out."

"You're not likely to get Beck, even if Jade tuns out to be gay." Tori pointed out.

"Can't I root for my sister?" Trina asked.

Jade was now sitting on Tori's bed. "Lets get this over with, okay?'

"Gee, nothing says loving like making kissing me a chore." Tori wined, but sat down next to the well dressed goth. Trina walked away, closing the door behind her, and Tori waited a few seconds before getting up and tip toeing over to check and see if her sister was still there.

"Gods, Vega, paranoid much?" Jade asked.

"Lets just do this." Tori said, walking back and flopping on the bed. Jade leaned down over her, like she was supposed to do in the scene Tori had written for them.

"You sure you want the lights on for this?" Jade teased. Then, as Tori was trying to say an answer, she kissed the girl, soft and caring and on the lips. Tori moaned into the kiss, wrapping a hand around the pale girl, pulling her on top. They continued to kiss, risking tongues and enjoying each others company, for several minutes before Jade pulled back. "Wait."

"Wha-whats wrong?' Tori breathed. Her face was flush from the experience, and she wanted more.

"Couple of things, actually." Jade breathed, as she pulled herself further off and sat down on the bed. Tori pulled herself up to sit next to Jade.

"Whats wrong?" Tori huffed. "I mean, I thought you liked it… You seemed to like it when my hand..." She moved her hand up Jades arm.

"Yea, the exploring is a part of what we need to talk about." Jade said. "But lets start with where my thigh wound up. I only know cause yours mirrored mine, and I think it's a bit to early to accidentally get each other off."

"Oh!" Tori now felt even more embarrassed. "I-I..." She breathed out, and for a moment, enjoyed the tingling she was feeling down below.

"No sweat, I just remember when Beck and I did that, and how it can creep up on you sometimes." Jade assured Tori. "The second thing was, you were asking me to feel your tits. You moved my hands just under, and seemed pretty into it. Then again..." Her eyes looked at her thigh. "So, I think some rules need to be set. Not that I'm trying to be controlling, cause we both know I'm gonna be. Just, I don't want you doing anything your not ready for."

Tori smiled an innocent smile, looked Jade dead in the eyes, and said "I've known you for over two years. And despite our rocky history, I feel I have a pretty good idea of where I stand, emotionally. At least, now, after confirming a few things. So Jade, I know your no where near ready, but me, I think I could strip down and spend the night naked in your arms, with all that comes before that, soon if not right now."

"I see, no pressure." Jade chuckled, a nervous laugh that showed how uncomfortable this situation was for her. "Well, I'm not ready to jump in the sack. How about we meet half way. We date, gives us a chance to bond, me a chance to feel more comfortable taking that step with you. Okay?"

"Deal." Tori said.

"Good, cause I really liked kissing you." Jade explained. "And confession, had I won the bet, we'd be here, doing a completely different scene, probably with a video camera, cause I like to cover my bases. But we'd be kissing, making out, and I'd be realizing that I'm secretly hoping your a bit gay too. Just cause, us dating, that would be a bit of a strained relationship if you were only doing it out of fear." Jade smiled, and Tori laughed.

"You realize, worrying about how I feel, making sure I'm comfortable with the sex stuff, thats counter to the person you just told me you were." Tori pointed out.

"And no one ever finds out." Jade said, her voice low and menacing.

Tori leaned back and pulled the goth onto her, kissing and petting. They just made sure not to put their hands, or legs, anywhere Jade wasn't ready for yet. "And Jade, no biting." Tori said, smirking.

:}

So, thoughts.


End file.
